


Sacrifice

by XxHazelHeartsxX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU because men can get pregnant, Awesome Scott, Deaton knows everything, Established Relationship, Fear of Death, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Derek Hale, Oblivious Pack, Overprotective Derek, Pack Feels, Stiles is in a lot of pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxHazelHeartsxX/pseuds/XxHazelHeartsxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is more than just thrilled when Deaton gives him the good news. Stiles doesn't want to deny Derek the happiness of being a father and well...he's even ready to sacrifice his own life for it. Obviously, Derek doesn't want that but Stiles...he's just too determined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic ever and now I'm seriously worried. Let's see what happens. Hopefully, you'll like it. Let me know :)

Today was just one of those days when the pack met at Derek’s loft for discussing potential threats and new tactics of training, always deciding to oh-so suddenly settle in for the night. Stiles didn’t exactly mind the company, honestly he loved it but Derek always seemed a little against the whole idea of pack-bonding.

Ever since, he and Stiles started living together, like together-together, Derek wanted…no, needed some privacy so he could enjoy some time with his boyfriend and make it a normal relationship- well at least as normal as it could be with him being a were-wolf, but thanks to his so-called family, he didn’t even get the chance to tell Stiles that he likes him, that in the two years they had spent together trying to ‘figure things out’ he had actually fallen in love with him. And…did they have to invade their privacy today out of all days? Especially when Derek had a surprise planned for Stiles? So much for being a family. 

Derek’s raging thoughts were interrupted when his eyes fell on his boyfriend walking towards the dining table cheerfully, carrying two brimmed trays of lasagna in his hands. His lips pulled into a genuine smile and he couldn’t help but adore the innocence on Stiles’ face who just shrugged his shoulders and smiled back, looking fondly at the betas before him.  
“Here you go! Today’s special. Lasagna with extra cheeeese!” He drawled the last word out, crouching down a little and stretching his arm around his abdomen in a ‘thank you’ gesture. 

Without thinking twice, both Isaac and Scott leapt onto the food hungrily, shoving one bite after another, paying no heed to the people around him. 

Stiles chuckled and walked towards Derek, bending down to kiss him gently on the cheek. The older wolf glanced once again at the two betas eating with no care in the world and his eyes widened, a small amused smile lingering on his lips for a while before a frown replaced it. 

“You’re not eating?” Stiles asked, placing both his hands on Derek’s shoulders.

Derek scoffed and shook his head, “I’m full. Now that I’ve seen them gobble up lunch like that...” He trailed off, making failed attempts to look disgusted, even though the part of him that cared about his pack members was amazed, even a little satisfied; the satisfaction that all his pups were not hungry anymore.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and loosely curled his arms around Derek’s neck with a knowing smile on his face. He bent down again and caught Derek by surprise by kissing him passionately on the lips, far too gone to care about the rest of the members sitting there. He then pulled away and nuzzled his nose into Derek’s neck, “This is why I love you so much.” He whispered, standing upright and walking towards the kitchen once more.  
“I better get them some more…” 

Derek heard the small ‘Stupid were-wolf appetite’ that Stiles muttered before he exited the dining room and scrunched his own face up in frustration, suddenly reminded of his failed attempts. A low growl bubbled up inside his chest and Isaac glanced up from his food, eyebrow arching upwards with his fork lingering in front of his mouth. The younger wolf tilted his neck in confusion and Derek just shook his head and buried his face in his hands, propping his elbows on his table while letting out a hot puff of air. Why is ‘I love you too’ so hard for me to say? He asked himself, sighing once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Stiles headed back into the kitchen, grinning to himself like an idiot, he felt a familiar tingling in his stomach. He frowned in confusion at the realization; it was the smell of the lasagna….it just wasn’t agreeing with him- something that had never happened before. He had been feeling weak for the past few weeks but being the selfless human he always was, he didn’t mention it to anyone. It was most likely a bug, nothing big, he had told himself. Ignoring that feeling again, he carefully picked up the last tray, making sure he didn’t inhale and began to walk back to where his pack members were probably clanking their plates again for more. An unexpected lurch of his body stopped him mid-way and he felt his stomach churn erratically. That’s not normal. He thought, as a dull ache spiked through his stomach and radiated off to his whole body. 

“Okay…” He gritted out, frowning while trying to simultaneously find something to lean against. His eyes weakly rolled back in his head and his attempts became more frantic, feet staggering back to place his hand on the nearby wall to steady himself. He waited desperately for the dizziness to pass, still struggling between handling the situation himself or calling Derek.

His vision began darkening around the corners and colorful spots danced in front of his eyes, disfiguring the world around him. He began to hear voices, voices of the rest of the pack from a considerable distance away and his brows furrowed, his panic quickly masking his confusion-because he really needed the world to stop spinning now. 

What started as mild whispers now took a louder turn, the sounds of everyone talking to each other, the banging and clinking of the plates echoing loudly in his sore ears. He felt the headache -that was building for quite a while now-intensify exponentially while he continuously blinked to bring back the world into focus. 

As he eventually lost control of his body, the tray- that was barely balanced on his shaky palms-fell off his hands and clattered on the ground, making him wince at the intensity of the sound. His stomach churned once again, another wave of nausea hitting him as his knees buckled and this time he cried out in agony. 

“Der…” He tried through clenched teeth but before he could call out for help, his breathing became shallower and his eyes rolled back in his head. The last thing he registered before welcoming darkness was a pair of arms catching him as he fell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Derek was staring at the betas with his arms crossed over his chest and scowl in place- what, his characteristic frown was losing its influence ever since Stiles officially entered his life and he had to change that. So maybe he did love his pack more than privacy. A smirk appeared on his face and a quick thought passed his mind. Oh no, definitely privacy. He shook his head in disbelief and continued to stare, not giving his mind the chance to wander about in the wrong places again. He didn’t want to think about Stiles’….. He mentally smacked himself at the back of his head and schooled his features, trying to control his- ahem- yeah.

Clank.

The sound of metal colliding with the ground reverberated in the silent loft and Derek’s head snapped towards the kitchen, glancing at Scott and Isaac in between who were also exchanging worried glances with each other, uncertain as to what they heard actually meant something.

Derek stood up and walked hastily towards the kitchen when a familiar albeit pained groan echoed in his ears. 

“That was definitely Stiles.” Scott muttered and quickened his pace while simultaneously trying to not let the panic reach his voice. Looking at Derek now, he was worried the older wolf might end up doing something stupid.

Stiles, please be okay. Please be okay.

Derek’s eyes were blown wide with panic, body stiff and claws extended in caution as the words repeated inside his head, neck tilted to the side, as if trying to listen in.

He hesitantly turned the last corner- with shaky legs and an escalating heartbeat- and finally found himself in the kitchen. The second he saw his mate- he froze in his place, jaw dropping in shock. It was something he desperately wished he could un-see because the memory was definitely going to haunt him for a long time. 

Stiles was standing at a corner, leaning heavily against the wall with beads of sweat shining on his forehead and hair clung to the back of his neck. His mouth was slightly open in pain and his skin had lost all its color- as if the blood had been suddenly drained out of him. He was standing on his wobbly legs but only barely, blinking rapidly while extending his hand forward to get a better grip. One of his arms was wrapped protectively around his stomach while the other was placed on the wall, face contorted in agonizing distress- an exact replica of Derek’s.

The older wolf was the first one to come out of the shock as he jumped forward just in time to catch the teen as he fell, clumsily cradling his unnaturally cold body into his arms. He shook Stiles lightly trying to get a reaction but breathed in frustration and fear- well mostly fear- when the teen didn’t respond-his eyes half-lidded as he continued to remain in complete oblivion. 

Derek’s eyes snapped towards Scott when the younger wolf suddenly crouched down beside him, tapping Stiles’ cheeks gently- failing to keep his voice steady. 

“Stiles…hey, Stiles you okay? Wake up man.” He turned towards Derek in helplessness and almost immediately tore his gaze away. The alpha was only making this harder for him. 

Derek closed his eyes and ignored the rest of the bustle around him, holding his breath as he listened for a heartbeat. A shaky sigh of relief escaped his lips when he found one and practically slumped forward, nuzzling his face into Stiles’ hair. A frown appeared on his forehead as he continued to listen. Stiles’ heart was thumping, thankfully but something was off about his scent. 

Assuming that he was losing his mind due to the adrenalin rush, he discarded his thoughts away and shakily pulled Stiles’ sweatshirt closer to his chest, trying to cover his cold body under the thick cloth. Scott reacted immediately and fumbled with the zip for a while before finally pulling it up, giving it a once over before silently rushing over to the table to grab Stiles’ jeep keys.

“Help me pick him up.” Derek instructed and slid one of his arms beneath Stiles’ knees, the other below his shoulders, slowly lifting Stiles up, bridal style. He stared at his mate’s limp form and closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing.

“Where are we taking him?” Scott’s voice thankfully pulled him back into reality.

“Hospital.”

“Deaton.”

Isaac’s brow furrowed and he met Scott’s confused gaze, tilting his own head. “Derek, why are we taking Stiles to Deaton?” He blurted out, not paying attention to the way Derek was gritting his teeth in anger.

“Just don’t ask questions and do what I say.” The older wolf unintentionally growled. It was that familiar feeling in his gut; something was just wrong about Stiles’ scent; something the other were-wolves had not yet picked up. The two betas shuffled a foot back and their frowns deepened. 

Stealing one last glance towards Stiles’ unconscious form just threw whatever residual doubts Derek had in his mind and he stiffened, shoving the two betas from his way while snatching the keys from Scott’s hands. 

The duo breathed a sigh and shared a concerned glance. They weren’t going to let Derek drive. Not like this. With defeated sighs, they stormed out of the loft and wordlessly followed their alpha to the jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up. I can't believe my own pace lately but hopefully I'll be able to keep at it...life's about to get busy again! :(  
> Anyways, I'll try my best to tell you when I can't, yeah? Until then, expect a chapter every day. Enjoy!

The ride to the clinic was awfully quiet. None of them knew what to say to their alpha as he continued to stare at Stiles’ face, unshed tears shining in his eyes as he tightened his hold on his mate’s hand, running his other palm through his hair and gently massaging his scalp. His eyes kept flashing to red- a sign that he was struggling to keep his wolf in control- as he looked outside of the windows every once in a while, before going back to cupping Stiles’ neck and nuzzling his nose into his pale cheek, inhaling his comforting scent.

Scott and Isaac could feel the tension radiating off of Derek in waves, what with the way his wolf was whining whenever the fear of losing Stiles gripped him too tight but neither knew what to say. Giving up to his own wolf getting uneasy because of his alpha’s distress, Scott opened his mouth to assure Derek but Isaac interrupted him immediately, nudging him lightly in the shoulder. Nothing could make the concerned were-wolf feel any better now. Except Stiles, of course.

The ride seemed like the toughest fifteen minutes of Derek’s life when the jeep finally screeched to a halt in front of the clinic, throwing them all off their seats. Not bothering to sit back down, Scott wiggled out of the driver’s seat and rushed to help, Isaac following suit. 

Stiles’ head was lying in Derek’s lap, his body sprawled across the seat. On reaching, the older wolf slowly exited the car, making sure to keep his hand steady beneath Stiles’ head. Once out, he bend down again and positioned his hands beneath his mate’s knees and pulled him out, Scott hovering just beside him, trying to avoid bumping Stiles’ head to the hood.

With little effort, Derek finally lifted him up in his arms again and hurried over to the clinic. He kicked open the door, not wanting to waste a single second and desperately yelled out, 

“Deaton! We need your help!” 

The wooden door that he kicked went flying to the opposite end of the room, the sound of shattering glass ringing somewhere in the background, muffling his desperate call for help. 

“Shit!” The small sound that Isaac made in the chaos was left unnoticed as well when Derek growled loudly in frustration, frightening even the emissary who came running outside, eyes blown wide with panic and a jar of wolfsbane held tightly in his hand.

“Derek? What…” Before he could complete, his eyes wandered down to the lanky figure in Derek’s arms and that got him on high alert as he wordlessly motioned them to follow him, clearly confused as to why they would bring a human to an animal clinic. 

“Put him down here.” He gestured to the cold metal counter once they were inside while simultaneously sliding a hand over it, paying no heed to the vials and glass bottles that smashed into tinier pieces when they collided with the ground.

Derek gently placed his mate on the counter and curled his warm hands around Stiles’ cold ones, tenderly placing them on his stomach, reveling in the rise and fall of Stiles’ chest. He then ran his shaky hand through Stiles’ hair and smoothed the strands sticking on his sweat-drenched forehead. His other arm found its way to the teen’s right shoe and he took it off with rather careful hands. Before he could reach out for the other, Isaac was already there, pulling out the shoe and letting it fall to the ground, concern evident in his eyes. 

Deaton silently came forward and placed his hand on Stiles’ forehead. He winced at the heat radiating off of it, frowning at the way the teen was shivering beneath his thick clothes.

Meanwhile, after having noticed Deaton’s reaction, Scott walked back into another smaller room and grabbed a few blankets, stacking them over his arms before hurriedly throwing one to Isaac who quickly caught it and began to jerk it open. He tucked the blanket over Stiles’ shoulders, Derek’s hands bumping into him as the older wolf tried to do the same.

After a few hectic seconds, Deaton narrowed his eyes, throwing a glance towards Scott who immediately understood the meaning behind the gesture. He hesitantly came forward and placed a hand on the older wolf’s shoulder, “Derek, we have to let Deaton work.” 

Said wolf immediately straightened and staggered forward, cupping Stiles’ face and stroking his cheek lovingly, “Stiles…” He whispered his mate’s name. Although he had intended to keep his voice firm, all that came out was a plea. He jumped slightly when the firm hand on his shoulder began to pull him backwards. 

“C’mon Derek.” Scott. Only he could sound so firm yet soothing.

“Let’s go.” Isaac then pressed, sharing yet another concerned look with the vet when Derek began to leave. They had thought he would want to stay with Stiles.

As they walked out, Scott glanced one last time at his best friend sprawled lifelessly on the table and then shifted his gaze to meet Derek’s who didn’t even turn around. 

Derek knew if he saw Stiles now, he won’t be able to take it. Not without having a panic attack. Completely ignoring the concerned glances from everyone around him- even Lydia was there now, “Just please be okay.” He muttered, lips trembling slightly as the doors slammed shut behind him.  
   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“What’s taking him so long?” Scott yelled out, running a hand through his hair in frustration and fisting them at his sides while pacing the narrow corridor. 

Lydia-who was leaning against the wall with her eyes fixed on a dark spot on the ceiling- hurriedly shifted her gaze to meet Scott’s and glared down at him, pointing towards the alpha. 

“Shhh…” She shushed the younger wolf and shook her head when Scott’s eyes widened in realization. Given to Derek’s condition- the way his foot was tapping nervously on the ground- they weren’t sure just what could trigger the broken man. Scott bit his lip and nodded apologetically. The last thing they wanted was Derek to morph his concern into anger…more like terrorizing wrath. 

Derek, on the other hand, who was sitting on one of the chairs with his elbows positioned on his knees and chin resting on the back of his right fist, ignored all the muffled voices from everyone around him. Paying no heed to the ineffective hushes from his two betas, he closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

His head snapped upwards when the familiar rattling of the door knob rung in the silent lobby. He anxiously stood up on his feet and saw the rest of the pack follow his movements, their hearts all beating faster at the sight of the approaching vet. 

Deaton walked towards them with an expression on his face Derek couldn’t quite understand. It was a mixture of concern and astonishment…maybe even shock. He wasn’t sure. And it was this uncertainty that was bringing them all over the edge too soon. 

Deaton took a deep breath as he stood face to face with an eager pack; he didn’t know how he was suppose to relay such a delicate detail. The hesitancy on his face must have been really evident because Lydia began to shuffle nervously from one foot to another before lightly stomping her heel on the floor in a failed attempt to look irritated. 

He cleared his throat and glanced sideways to look at Derek. The concern masking the were-wolf’s features, the desperateness in his green orbs just melted the vet’s heart right away and he schooled his features, pushing all his doubts aside. He was just going to go with it. 

“Stiles is..uhh..Stiles is pregnant.” 

He looked around him the next instant and frowned at the way the faces before him contorted. Maybe just going for it wasn’t a good idea. 

Scott cocked his eyebrow up to his hairline and rubbed the back of his head in confusion. Isaac looked like somebody had slapped him across the cheeks, shock prominent on his features. Lydia crossed her arms on her chest as an amused grin broke out on her face while Derek….well Derek just stood there, frozen. 

“Pregnant? Like a baby? Like an actual living…” Scott was the first one to break the uncomfortable silence, as his eyes flickered confusedly between Deaton and the rest of the pack members. Before he could complete his sentence though, Lydia gripped his upper arm and chided in, voice still calm- almost as if this new revelation wasn’t a shock to her.

“Deaton, is that possible? I know female humans can conceive were-wolf children but… Stiles?”

She did sound a little concerned and Derek immediately reacted, diving into his own memories, trying to find a similar case his mother might have dealt with when he was young. 

“You’re right. It is surprising that a human male is conceiving a were-wolf’s child.” He scratched his stubble as if trying to think and a few seconds later, shrugged his shoulders in response, “I have never come across such a situation in these many years of working as an emissary…” His eyes met Derek’s concerned ones and almost immediately a reassuring smile appeared on his face, “…But that doesn’t mean it hasn’t happened before.” He emphasized. 

“We’ll just have to dig deeper.” Lydia stated determinedly, nodding to herself. 

Scott’s eyes were still flitting from one person to another in confusion. “A were-wolf child…guys, are you listening to yourself?” He yelled out in disbelief. “He can’t get pregnant. If you haven’t noticed it yet, Stiles is a dude.” He pressed, looking desperately around him to get his point across.  
Isaac who was just standing there- paralyzed by shock-shook his head and silently agreed. 

“It is very rare, yes, but it’s not impossible.” 

Deaton explained, his voice calm as usual. Scott didn’t look convinced but Isaac nodded to himself and bit his lip, anxiously rubbing the back of his head, “Does this mean…”

Before he could get any more words out, Scott decided to interrupt again, eyes narrowing almost accusingly at his alpha.

“You did this, didn’t you? You did something because there is no way Stiles can get…..pregnant.” 

He knew he wasn’t making any sense, if the looks the others gave him was anything to go by but he still threw it out there. Derek wouldn’t force anything on Stiles, he was sure of that but he was still struggling- struggling to believe that his alpha …knocked up his best friend…

Ugh.

Derek tried his best to look offended at the accusation but all he could think about was meeting Stiles and talking to him, after having kissed him senseless, that is. Anticipation bloomed up inside his stomach and his eyes fell upon Lydia who was already smirking at him with a knowing smile.

How did she….

Somewhere between their…well, eye-to-eye conversation, Scott’s voice rose up another octave and that finally snapped something inside the redhead.

“Scott….” 

She walked forward with her hands on her hips and stood in front of said were-wolf, pointing a finger right into his face. 

“You are a were-wolf and your eyes glow yellow. After everything we’ve seen, in your case ‘become’ , why do you find this fact so hard to believe? I don’t care about what you think or how long it takes you to accept that Derek did get your best friend pregnant, but me…” 

She crossed her arms on her chest again and tilted her neck to the side, smirking in amusement, “I am actually excited about this.” 

She then looked towards Derek who simply smiled back at her. Not his characteristic smirk but a genuine smile.

Derek let out an audible sigh of relief when Scott closed his eyes in defeat and nodded. He knew it was only the concern for his brother that had made the younger wolf so restless and…angry. It wouldn’t be so easy for him to accept it too if it was Cora in place of Stiles. If anything, he was relieved to realize that his mate had someone like Scott in his life- someone who loved him as much as Derek did. Though it was a strange feeling for him, he was also excited. Excited to be a father. Terrified? Maybe. There was a hurricane of emotions in his heart. Just a lot of everything. 

Not being able to hold himself any longer, he cleared his throat and asked for the most awaited answer. 

“Deaton, does Stiles know?” 

His voice quivered slightly with the excitement and he noticed how all the other eyes snapped towards the vet in expectation.

Deaton smiled at the sight and nodded. “Yes…I’ve told him. You could say he took the news better than these two did.” He added, pointing towards Scott and Isaac who only snorted in response. 

Derek then shuffled a step forward, “Can I see him?” He asked, trying hard to hide the desperation sneaking into his tone.

The vet only chuckled at him again before pointing towards the room behind, “He’s actually as desperate as you are. He’s waiting for you, go meet him, I’ll just call some people and try to find out what they know.” 

He patted the older wolf on his shoulder and silently walked out. 

Derek looked towards the door that closed when Deaton left and glanced back at the one in front of him, rubbing his palms anxiously against each other. What was he going to say?

Lydia just shook her head and rolled her eyes in exasperation, “It’s not a battle Derek.” She tried to sound annoyed but the amusement was definitely there- seeing how the other two were-wolves were smirking behind her.

Derek wanted to comment on how this was worse than fighting a battle but decided against it, only inhaling a large amount of air in response. He nervously turned around to look at the door again and Lydia’s last thread of patience snapped and she huffed in annoyance.

“Just go!”

And Derek did just that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys. I'm actually busy shifting....to a new house in a new country. Yeah, that's actually happening and I've only just managed to free myself for 15 minutes so I can post this chapter. I hope its not too rushed. Also, I wanted to thank all of you for leaving kudos and comments. Thank you so much!
> 
> About the next chapter, give me at least a few days. I'll try to write as much as I can on my flight...which is in 24 hours. I haven't even packed yet.. (sighs in defeat)  
> Anyways...hope you enjoy.

Deaton couldn’t believe it. He had his doubts the first time he saw the symptoms but his more logical side didn’t seem to be convinced. He frowned to himself and shook his head- maybe he was just imagining things, maybe something was wrong with his diagnosis- because there was no way Stiles could be pregnant. 

He lifted the hem of Stiles’ shirt and slowly placed his palm over his abdomen, being careful with it, just in case the boy was still in pain. Scott had told him how the human had doubled over in agony back at the apartment- agony that was supposedly originating from his stomach.

Stiles face contorted slightly at the touch and Deaton immediately stopped his movements, carefully lessening the pressure around the region. The pained expression that had appeared on Stiles’ face was gone as quickly as it had come on doing so and his eyes began to race beneath his eyelids, chest rising with the deep breath he shakily inhaled.

“Stiles?” Deaton called out in anticipation but a deep groan was all that escaped the human’s lips in response before the fluttering movements ceased all together. The vet worriedly sighed and tapped Stiles’ upper arm as a sign of assurance before going back to carrying out the rest of his tests.

He needed to be sure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Stiles woke up had been a surprise. Deaton- after having finalized that the teen was indeed carrying a child- had only just decided to perform an ultrasound to see how far along Stiles was with the pregnancy and was on the phone with an extremely delighted Melissa for the same reason (his wolfs bane laced clinic didn’t allow were-wolfs to listen in on him anyways) when the human’s eyes fluttered open, his groan having gained the vet’s attention right away. 

“Melissa, I think Stiles is waking up.” Deaton said, slowly reaching his hand out to touch the teen’s arm. “Stiles?” He asked, smiling down at said human when his eyes finally blinked open. 

He could hear Melissa’s sigh of relief on the other end of the line as she excitedly muttered, ‘Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes,’ before ending the call.

Stiles felt like he was floating- his surroundings blurry, almost as if he was watching through muddy water. His confused gaze flitted all around him as he groaned in distress, his back and neck sore for unknown reasons. His tensed body eased considerably though when he glanced at the outline of a familiar person hovering worriedly over him.

“Deaton?” He asked, trying to prop himself up on his shaky arms, slightly terrified- the last thing he remembered was pain and….and calling out for Derek in a way that would have probably scared the shit out of the wolf.

Damnit!

“Welcome back. No, lie down Stiles.” The vet sounded calm as he pushed Stiles back down on the bed, nodding encouragingly when the teen complied with no questions.

“Where's Derek?" Stiles rasped once he was settled, trying to control his rising panic. 

“Derek’s outside, probably worried. They’ve all been waiting for news on you for quite a long time.”

A relieved sigh escaped his lips as he listened. Scott and Isaac were all probably there; hence he didn’t need to worry about Derek tearing down the forests in his wrath.

“How long?” He asked, well...he tried once his thoughts stopped spinning inside his head.

“You were unconscious for two hours, Stiles. I was beginning to suspect that something was seriously wrong with you.”

Stiles’ eyes widened in disbelief and he ran a hand through his hair in annoyance, “Two hours? Because of a freaking stomach bug?!” He exclaimed, “Wow! My immune system really sucks!” He continued with a flail of his arms, sitting up again with a little help from the confused vet whose hands lingered in air to grab the teen if he toppled over, just in case.

“Stomach bug?” Deaton asked, frowning.

“Well, that’s what it is, right?” Stiles asked, his own brows knitting in confusion. “I was feeling nauseous since morning and then… the freaking lasagna…I’m pretty sure that’s what did this…” He paused, his face turning almost miserable, “… but I seriously do…” When he inwardly cringed at the very thought of so much cheese, he breathed in defeat, “…seriously did love lasagna.” He stated. 

“Yes, Stiles. Such instances are normal in pregnancies where one develops aversions and fails to stomach their former favorite food.”

Huh. Leave it on Deaton to slap a man across the cheek like that.

But despite the very clear declaration, Stiles’ frown deepened and he tilted his head in confusion. “Food aversions when they’re pregnant…okay, but why am I...” Before he could complete though, a mixture of horror and delight dawned upon his face and he stuttered, instinctively placing a hand over his stomach. 

Deaton just stood there waiting for the teen to respond, watching in amusement when Stiles staggered forward in his haste to verify.

“Deaton, am I….Oh my god! Am I pregnant?” He asked urgently, body shaking. 

“Yes Stiles.” Deaton nodded in response, folding his arms over his chest. His eyes narrowed as he noticed Stiles’ face contort in fear? Excitement? There were just too many emotions; so many that at some point he even lost count. 

“How did that happen? I mean, we always used condoms.” His expression froze as another realization struck him and he deflated with a sigh, “Oh yeah, on full moons, we didn’t.” He said to himself- eyes meeting Deaton’s when he quickly added, “What? It’s not like Derek can catch STD or something- since Derek’s a wolf and I had never slept with anyone before him so that makes me clean too. No…” He raised his hand in front of Deaton’s confused face, “…just please don’t go talking about safe sex now or I swear I’ll kill myself.” 

He finished in one breath, immediately placing his palm over his eyes to control himself before… erupting once again.

“Oh my God! This is big…this is huge! How are we going to…I just turned eighteen and my school…and Derek…and Scott! Fuck, Scott is going to lose it..” He muttered through strained, incomplete words. 

Deaton stood there dumbfounded- why did Stiles feel the need to tell him all that? He cleared his throat and twitched uncomfortably in his place. He didn’t like accusing Stiles of something so absurd but he had to do it. Specifically, in Derek’s absence. 

“Stiles, I need to ask. Is this…Derek’s child?” 

The human’s eyebrow shot up to his hairline as he listened before uncontrollable rage exploded inside of him and he…he lost it, “What?! Of course it is! What, you think I slept with someone else? Are you suggesting that I go around whoring myself behind Derek’s back?” He yelled sarcastically before his voice died down to almost a whisper, “I love Derek, okay? I love him. A lot. I would never betray him like that. Never.” He inhaled shakily  
and schooled his features, “So yes…this is Derek’s child. I’m certain.”

“I apologize for my bluntness, Stiles. I didn’t mean to insult you. It’s just that human males have never conceived were-wolf children before and I needed confirmation."

Stiles waited for the vet to look at him again before he bit his lip, leaving Deaton’s former apology and statement unanswered, “Does Derek know?” He asked, his lips trembling.

“No, but I guess it’s time he did. Do you want to…”

“No!” Stiles blurted out before he could stop himself. He didn’t know how he was going do it; Deaton was probably the best option. “No, you go ahead. Just…please tell me if he doesn’t look….” 

His heart sped up inside his chest, he hadn’t even thought about it. Of course, he trusted Derek but what if the were-wolf wasn’t prepared for all this? What if he didn’t want a child? 

Deaton came forward, placing a hand on Stiles’ hunched shoulder and the human realized he had unintentionally voiced his thoughts, “That’s not a possibility Stiles. You are his mate. The one person he’ll love forever and even die protecting and you...you’re giving him a child; you have no idea what that means for a were-wolf. He’ll be ecstatic… but then it’s Derek, so you’ll probably not see it on his face.” He chuckled when Stiles smiled, nodding knowingly. 

“Thank you Deaton.” He said earnestly, gratitude shining in his eyes.

Deaton only nodded and left, leaving a very anxious Stiles behind him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles was terrified. Wait, terrified couldn't even begin to explain what he was feeling. 

He was actually….

Like for real…

Like seriously…. Preg…

Yeah, he could still not believe it.

He shook his head to somehow empty his mind of all thoughts and decided to wait. He needed Derek with him or else he would very quickly lose his grip on his emotions. 

He was still sitting on the hard table, feeling a lump rise in his throat. Trying to minimize the pain in his temples, he moved his arm to press between his eyes. The movement, on the other hand, only spiked a sudden pain in his stomach and he frantically gripped at it, twisting the fabric of the shirt between his fingers. Did pregnancies always hurt like that??

He inhaled shakily and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to lessen when a familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Stiles?" 

The familiar voice that meant everything to him; a voice that distracted him from the pain and he fondly looked up to find Derek standing there, his eyes glistening with delight. The were-wolf’s jaw was clenched as if he was fighting off happy tears and Stiles couldn’t help but tear up too, the pained wrinkles on his forehead disappearing momentarily. 

“Hey sourwolf…” 

He replied through unexpected sobs that shook his frame, rubbing at his eyes with his sleeves. He was always such an easy crier and he didn’t even know why he was crying. 

Looking at Stiles, all the courage that Derek had managed to muster on his way quickly dissipated and he visibly sagged in relief, shaking his head while looking all around him like a wounded animal. He didn’t meet Stiles’ gaze as the human kept shaking his foot in urgency, dreadfully in need of Derek’s comforting embrace, also slightly terrified of how the were-wolf would react to the newest revelation. 

Surprisingly though, what he got was so much more than just an embrace. In the blink of an eye, Derek was marching towards him muttering ‘Idiot..’ under his breath. He was in front of Stiles in only just a few quick strides before he cupped the human’s face in his hands and bend down to kiss him flush on the lips- in both desperation and affection. This wasn’t like their usual sloppy kisses; it was just a need, serving as a means to anchor Derek to his humanity and Stiles to his sanity. 

Surprised at first, Stiles' hands lingered in air before they hurriedly wrapped around Derek’s, deepening the kiss, their bodies pressing against each other and tongues dancing with a renewed fervor driven by relief and want for proximity. 

“Don’t do this to me again.” Derek gasped, stroking his thumbs over Stiles’ soft skin, their noses only inches apart as he closed his own eyes to catch his breath, leaning in once again for a softer peck.

Stiles was breathing heavily too as he rested his forehead against Derek’s. 

“I’m sorry…” He muttered.

Derek nuzzled his nose into Stiles’ cheek and breathed, “You’re okay now. That's what matters."

Comfortable silence surrounded them for a while as they relished into each other’s presence. Derek pulled back a little and rubbed the back of his own neck, looking emotionally constipated. 

Huh. Stiles knew what was coming. 

He held his breath and patiently waited, brows rising questioningly. 

Looking at the way Derek was struggling though- he never got like this when all he had to do was pull up his characteristic scowl- Stiles knew the were-wolf was indeed….elated. 

“One more thing…” Derek bit his lip, twitching uncomfortably as he tried to find the right words. How do people usually do this? He thought, swallowing hardly.“…uhhh congratulations.” 

He said the first thing that popped in his head. 

Stiles’ brow furrowed in confusion before he weakly smiled, trying hard to stifle a chuckle behind his lips. Congratulations? Was that the best Derek Hale could come up with? Very anti-climactic. Not wanting to lecture his boyfriend on how he needed to develop his conversation skills- only because he was too tired to- Stiles wrapped his arms around the wolf’s wide shoulders and nuzzled his face into the crook of Derek’s neck. 

A part of him was happy about this because seeing Derek this lively was a sight the teen had been waiting for too long; Derek deserved the happiness of being a father. On the other hand, he was still a little distracted by the sick feeling in his stomach that only seemed to be intensifying with every passing minute. At the moment though, he was with Derek Hale who always made things easier for him, made every pain tolerable and that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys...hope you are still reading the story.

"This is a miracle, Alan. I've never heard of something like this before! Are you sure the boy is pregnant and not suffering from a disease or something? Okay, wait! Maybe I'll find something in my books... You said the other one's an alpha?"

Russell screamed from the other side of the line, his yell associated with the sound of a chair squeaking loudly against the ground. Deaton sighed at the unpleasant chaos, the man was always too enthusiastic for his age. Russell Morris was someone the vet had met a few years back, an emissary to a pack of wolves- just like him- but with more experience and an entire library full of bizarre and supernatural knowledge.

Deaton winced audibly when the sound of a book being unceremoniously thrown on a hard surface echoed in his ears. He pressed his forehead with his fingers and tried to speak through the rapid noises of pages crumpling between the man's shaking fingers."Yes, Russell. He's a member of the Hale family."

The man paused his actions for a fleeting albeit silent second, "He survived the fire, then. Huh! Alan, are you sure the other guy's even a human and not some other creature? Maybe the last of its kind? Maybe the first? You never know, even our combined knowledge of the supernatural universe isn't exactly complete. Or even concrete. There is always a chance that..."

"I'm certain, Russell." He cut him off with a shake of his head.

Deaton sighed once again, he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about the possibility but after conducting his...tests, he could only draw one conclusion; Stiles couldn't be more human- if his weakening immunity system was anything to go by, also the mad rush of hormones changing his insides.

He wondered if Stiles' lean body could even handle the strain of what was going to come.

A frown appeared on his face when he noticed a car approaching the clinic from the corner of his eye and he stood up slightly on his toes to glance at the new visitor. Melissa. His mind clicked the next instant and he walked forward, "Look, Russell, I have to go. Call me if you find something." He said with finality.

Russell let out a frustrated grunt, "Wait...wait. Do they know that we're flying blind here? Are they aware of the possible risks?" He asked. Deaton only closed his eyes shut and breathed deeply, slightly regretful of the reassuring words he had uttered before.

A sigh escaped Russell's mouth as he clucked his tongue, understanding the meaning behind the silence. "Alright...I'll keep you updated." He spoke softly before ending the call, leaving Deaton to decide on how he was going to inform the couple.

The vet glanced upwards to look at Melissa and a smile broke out on his face. It was difficult to hide his own amusement when she excitedly rushed over to him, waving her hand from a considerable distance away. Deaton nodded in response; Melissa was such a positive presence, maybe she could lighten up Stiles' mood. Maybe she could even help him with details they needed regarding Stiles' pregnancy. He was a veterinarian after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom, you're here." Scott blurted out in confusion, staring at his mother. Lydia who was standing beside him only snorted in response and walked forward.

"Glad you figured that mystery out." She said, glancing between the vet and the nurse while fondly accepting the tight squeeze the older woman gave her.

"I came here as soon as I could. So, where's the lucky couple?" Melissa asked, hands still positioned on Lydia's arms as she looked around her questioningly. She quirked her eyebrow when Scott's face contorted into something closer to anger and he pointed towards the door behind him.

"They've been in there for ages!" He finished dramatically, completely ignoring the knowing look that Lydia and Melissa shared with each other. The nurse only shook her head, a small, amused smile lingering on her lips as her son pouted. Scott could be so childish sometimes.

"What else did you expect, Scott?" Lydia huffed, rolling her eyes when Scott's face showed no signs of recognition.

"Scott..." Melissa then came forward and Lydia clamped her mouth shut, taking the nurse's nod as her 'let me handle this' look. 

"...Derek's probably losing his mind in there because he is both happy and nervous. Stiles...if I know him at all, is definitely on the verge of a panic attack right now. You have no idea how it feels to find out that you are suddenly responsible of a life growing inside you, one that can make it to the world only because of what you do, or what you eat or.. But you know- regardless of morning sickness-..." 

Her eyes then widened almost as if she was going down memory lane and a fond chuckle escaped her lips, "...when you look at your child nestled in your arms for the first time, nine months later, believe me it's the best feeling ever. It makes you realize how all those small things don't matter anymore. It's just...it's all just worth it..." 

She smiled to herself, realizing she was getting off track and glanced back at Scott, nodding encouragingly. "So just let them take their time.. Pretty sure Derek's going to kill you if you walk in there now."

Scott nodded, a fond look in his eyes as he continued to stare at the most important person in his life. Isaac- hidden somewhere in the corner- sniffled back tears, and looked away when all heads snapped towards him, clearly concerned. He didn't need all that attention, not when his heart was overwhelmed with a sense of longing, he'd never missed his mom so much in his life before.

Melissa frowned but did not press the matter, quickly pulling away everyone else's attention towards herself. "Alright boys...time to use your freakish were-wolf strength to help me get something out of my car! C'mon!" She ran out, said wolves confusedly walking behind her, sparing one last glance towards Isaac who stood there for little longer, waiting for his tears to dry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey..." Stiles spoke shakily as he dug his head deeper into Derek's chest, "Maybe we should let the others in now." He muttered, tightening his arms around the were-wolf's waist, not letting go, contrary to his words. Derek growled lowly and only stroked the back of Stiles' neck in response, breathing deeply against his hair.

"Easy there puppy..." Stiles chuckled at the were-wolf's possessiveness, feeling the low rumble against his ears.

"More dog jokes? Really?" Derek pulled away with a smirk, shaking his head while running his hand through Stiles' hair and intensely staring down at him. Without warning, he nuzzled into Stiles' neck, hands still positioned on the human's lean arms as he sniffed audibly, reveling in the comforting scent of his mate. Stiles slightly leaned back, placing his palms on the counter to balance himself. He knew this was something wolves did, regardless of how weird and creepy it felt. After a few seconds, a sigh escaped his lips, "Wow! I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this..." His hands shivered as he kept himself up, letting out a small 'hoo' while closing his eyes.

Derek continued rubbing his nose behind Stiles' earlobe- like he needed to- when the human suddenly gasped, "Yeah, okay, stop. My hormones are all over the place and you're...ohh...you're definitely not helping. Sourwolf...seriously stop!"

A knock on the door distracted the pair and Stiles almost immediately looked away to hide his embarrassingly red face into Derek's shoulder who had already shifted in his place- stupid were-wolf speed and reflexes- to gently wrap one of his arms around the human.

"I hate you..." Stiles muttered as he slid a hand across his face, breaths coming out in pants and eyes blown wide with panic and the smallest hints of lust.

Derek only chuckled, a smug smile on his face, "No you don't..."

Another small click sounded in the room and the door was- literally- pushed open, revealing an excited looking Melissa walking towards them, followed silently by Deaton.

"Oh Stiles!" She engulfed Stiles in a bone- crushing hug before the duo could even recover from the shock, shaking the fondly chuckling boy in her grip. Derek raised his eyebrows when the woman- without hesitation- pulled him into a tight embrace too, whispering 'congratulation' in his ears before abruptly lowering her voice, 'Don't think we are not going to have the 'you hurt him, I'll kill you' talk young man."

Derek's eyes widened in amusement as he glanced at Stiles who was questioningly staring at him, unaware.

"So...what's the plan?" Stiles asked once Melissa released Derek from her strong grip. He tried to sound calm even though his ears were continuously ringing. 'You're okay. You're okay.' He repeated inside his head and swallowed the hard lump down his throat, glancing frantically between the trio.

Melissa only shrugged, sounding more calm than worried, "Well, I deal with a dozen male pregnancies every day. Yours shouldn't be any different." She stated, sharing a glance with the vet who simply took a deep breath, motioning the duo to sit.

Derek's heart plummeted to the ground when Deaton's expression didn't share the same easiness as the nurse's and he hurriedly took a seat beside Stiles, gripping his cold hands in his own, inwardly hoping for his mate to not have seen it too- the concern and pity that was scattered across the vet's face only seconds ago.

"Well, this is not a normal pregnancy." Deaton stated, nodding at the slightly shocked nurse whose eyes then narrowed in concentration almost as if she was trying to get every detail inside her head, the instinct of a nurse kicking in.

Stiles own heart stopped for a second and he glanced towards the side where Derek was already studying his face with concern.

"Is this because Derek's a were-wolf?" Melissa jumped in, crossing her arms on her chest. "Is it necessary for the baby to be a were-wolf too? It could just as easily be human, right?" She asked, glancing at the couple before going back to looking at the vet.

"Not a possibility . A were-wolf's gene is always more dominant. The foetus.."

"The baby.." Derek interrupted almost accusingly, paying no heed to both the nurse and Stiles who rolled their eyes in exasperation.

Realization struck Deaton- this was an alpha being defensive- and he quickly cleared his throat, "I apologize. The baby..." He emphasized, "...is definitely a were-wolf and because Stiles' is not, there..." His brow furrowed as he thought of the right words, "...could be complications. We're not certain yet. I'm sure we will find something that can help us later on, until then we'll just use the normal procedures."

Stiles had something closer to distress on his face as thoughts spiralled inside his head. It must have been really visible as Melissa then simply took a step forward, eyes glistening and providing assurance as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey...its probably nothing to worry about. Also, you've got the best nurse in town helping you." She winked before smiling, side-glancing at Derek's thumb rubbing smooth circles on Stiles' hand and feeling satisfaction bloom inside her heart. The two deserved each other.

"Firstly, we'll need to know when the baby was conceived." Deaton interrupted the moment.

Stiles' and Derek's faces contorted into utter confusion, the were-wolf even frowning to try and think of 'the' time they might have made a baby. Stiles' lips were slowly tugging upwards into an amused smile and Melissa's eyes widened, her lips forming a 'wow!' as she chuckled.

"Judging by your expressions, you've had toooo much 'fun' in the past few months, am I right?" She then shook her head, "Derek, please don't torture your little were-wolf brain, there are other ways of finding out."

"What other ways?" Stiles chided in, too quickly, trying to change the topic. Really, their sex life was...awesome but it didn't need any more attention than it was already receiving. What? Melissa was like a mother to him.

The nurse and Deaton simply shared a look. "You're going to love it." She muttered before yelling at the top of her voice, "Guys! You can come in now!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys for the really late update. And I don't want you to waste your time reading this note...go ahead and enjoy. I really hope you like it. It's been a while... And to all of those who've been waiting for this story...here are your virtual hugs!! I don't know why I don't feel so confident about the way I've written this...but maybe I need to resume reading again. Sorry again but I promise you I'm not abandoning this story...nuh-uh. Anyways...for those who have actually read this entire thing regardless of me warning you about the number of times I apologize, thank you.. :)

Derek couldn't stop the sigh that escaped his mouth as he stared at the screen in front of him. He snorted in laughter and bit his lip, feeling his nerves jitter in excitement. He quickly glanced at the faces around him, smiling even broader when all he saw were confused frowns and narrowed eyes. Except Melissa. If the awe-struck expression on her face was anything to go by, she had obviously understood what was on the screen.

He slowly shifted his head towards Stiles, happiness blooming inside his chest and arms waiting to embrace his mate for giving him the best thing in the world- a family. A proper family. One he had never expected to have, not with anyone. And most definitely not with Stiles. But what he saw plummeted his heart to the ground and he frowned... there was worry...and maybe even panic written all over his mate's face. Also, his eyes were shining with unshed tears.

His breath hitched in his throat as he unintentionally stared at Stiles, wishing- begging- inwardly to see at least the smallest hints of happiness.

Stiles had looked happy just seconds ago, so was he panicking now?

"I don't see anything." Scott broke the silence and Derek's chain of thoughts as the teenager crossed his arms on his chest and bend forward, narrowing his eyes to look more carefully.

Melissa, whose eyes were glued to the small dot shining on the ultrasound screen quickly moved and tapped at a point on the screen.

"It's right here...how can you not see it? This, right here..." She stared at Scott in disbelief, pointing more determinedly, failing to hide her annoyance as Deaton smiled warmly beside her.

Scott absent-mindedly nodded, noticing how his mother was losing her patience. Melissa simply shook her head and turned towards Stiles, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and hugging him sideways.

"By the looks of it, it's been a few weeks since you conceived, four at the very least. When did you start feeling...different?" Deaton questioned methodically, his hands working with precision as he scribbled down words into his writing pad, Melissa sneaking occasional glances into the paper, nodding to herself.

"Only yesterday.." Stiles trailed off, shrugging his shoulders weakly.

Deaton's eyes narrowed and after a few slightly tensed moments, he nodded, "How do you feel now?" He asked, eyebrows rising questioningly when Stiles bit his lip worriedly, hands rising above his chest as he shrugged once again.

Derek frowned as he stared into space, silently making a mental note of everything. Stiles would always be his first priority, no matter what. His heart clenched at the thought of hurting Stiles in any way and his nose flared with approaching tears. If Stiles didn't want this pregnancy...he shook his head to jerk all his thoughts away and focused on Deaton's instructions.

"Can you elaborate on that?" Deaton asked, sharing a concerned glance with Melissa who was watching the exchange with concentration.

"I feel the same.." Stiles added quickly, noticing how everyone else in the room was catching up to his panic. "It's just that I know now...so.."

Deaton nodded once again before he placed the pad on the table beside him and folded his arms on his chest, steeling himself so he could just inform them about how clueless he was too. "Look, even after knowing how far you're along, there's not much I can tell you about this Stiles. I'm just as new to it as you all are. We'll just have to be...careful and take absolutely no risks. Rest, Stiles. Don't stress yourself, emotional imbalance could be harmful and sexual intercourse is highly not recommended for now." His eyes moved to Derek who nodded earnestly in return.

It didn't matter as long as Stiles was okay.

Stiles glanced sideways to look at Derek and felt his eyes water again.

"Keep your diet in check and...maybe it's better if you lowered your French fries intake for now."

He added the last bit hesitantly, eliciting snorts from the rest of the members in the room.

"That's going to be a hard one." Scott chuckled before Lydia's hand slapped him on his chest and he cursed inwardly, rubbing at the region with his hand while winking at Stiles, who smiled weakly in return. His smile didn't really reach his eyes and Scott seemed to have understood that immediately as his brow furrowed in concern, the playful mood forgotten.

"And most importantly..." Deaton continued, "...don't conceal anything. Even the smallest of changes or distress. You have to let us know immediately."

He stressed, his body firm and finger pointed towards himself. He knew the kind of person Stiles was.

Stiles' gaze lowered as his face reddened with embarrassment, all of his friend's eyes were holding the same stern expression and this was too much attention. His shoulders tensed slightly as he suddenly felt overwhelmed with the weight of this new responsibility and _what distress was Deaton talking about exactly?_

"I really hope its a girl! The things we'll do together!"

Lydia said to enlighten the mood- because Stiles looked like a deer caught in headlights and she had to do something about it. She tilted her head to the side before a satisfied 'hmm' escaped her lips, a broad, genuine smile spreading on her face the next instant. Every one else smiled as their eyes widened at the thought of a mini-Lydia running around the house. Creepy.

"Why is it so tiny?"

Isaac's question was ignored completely as Melissa moved closer to Stiles.

"How are you holding up?"  Melissa asked as she shifted her gaze back to Stiles, squeezing him even tighter in her embrace, running her hand down his back. She glanced upwards and into Derek's eyes and froze for a second. She was definitely missing something here. Derek simply shared another look with the nurse before staring at Stiles, waiting with anticipation for some kind of a reaction.

"Ummm..."

Stiles was out of words really. He could have registered the meaning behind the ultrasound only if he wasn't too busy trying to control his escalating heartbeat and in a room full of were-wolves, he really couldn't fake being okay. "I'm kinda...I don't know Melissa..."

"Hey...its okay to be scared. Happens to everyone." She frowned when the teen shook his head, his frame trembling beneath her arm. She noticed how every wolf in the room suddenly became too alert and their ears perked up, Scott moving closer to the duo while Derek's frown deepened as he stared at the ground.

Stiles' back hunched as he avoided eye-contact, swallowing hardly so he could breathe again. It felt like his chest was on fire, the burning sensation spreading to his entire body, making him want to fold in on himself and _why can't he just fucking breathe?_ Panic gripped his heart and he slowly fisted his hand on his lap, inhaling shakily. Yeah, no one could have missed that.

His tense posture became more evident when Derek's eyes snapped towards him, concern etched over his face, eyes studying the human carefully. Stiles looked tired before but now there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead and his lips had lost all their color.

Stiles' heartbeat increased another notch, making him want to puke the lunch that had reached up to his throat now. He swallowed hardly and tried to focus on the presence beside him but unfortunately even his senses weren't being very co operative. For the hundredth time that day, his stomach clenched painfully as he gasped, sending fresh waves of pain throughout his body, weakening his resolve to resist the panic attack threatening to engulf him.

"Stiles, hey its fine man. Relax." Scott couldn't hide the panic sneaking into his tone as he shared glances with everyone else in the room before stopping on Derek and inhaling deeply, the wolf was reeking of panic now.

"Stiles..." Derek ignored the chaos around him and inched closer to Stiles' ears. He placed one of his hands on the teen's thigh and positioned the other at the back of his neck, rubbing the area gently with his thumb. He tried to keep his involvement to a minimum because he had promised Stiles...promised that he would let Stiles deal with these attacks on his own and he knew better than to go against the teen's wishes but every fiber of his being was telling him to protect his mate and if Stiles' didn't manage to control his breathing any time soon- he was going to hyperventilate.

Almost immediately, Stiles' hand shot forward and he shakily grabbed Derek's jacket, pulling his body towards his own trembling one, eyes watering with the effort he was exerting in doing so. "Der'k..." He tried to speak but Derek understood in an instant what that meant. He hurriedly crouched in front of the teen- almost as he was already waiting for a signal- and massaged the back of his neck in smooth circles, frowning when Stiles felt cold to the touch, shivers wracking his thin body.

With his eyes still fixed on his mate's face, Derek tilted his neck sideways and muttered.

"Leave."

It was loud enough for everyone to instantly react and nod, exiting without a word. Scott looked like he would protest but even he knew that nobody could deal with this better than Derek.

"I cn't bre'th.." Stiles managed between quick, violent gasps, once everyone was gone. He latched desperately onto Derek's hand pressed against his neck and swayed terribly in his place to try and stay anchored to his sanity.

"Yes...you can. C'mon Stiles...breathe." The wolf tried to keep his voice steady but his own breaths were coming out in pants now, jumbling up the words in his haste to get them through.

Almost as if in reply, a pained groan escaped Stiles' mouth and the teen folded in on himself, eyes beginning to droop shut against his will, darkness surrounding his vision for just a second.

His head weakly fell towards Derek's shoulder when he tried to balance himself and that broke the were-wolf's into panic as his own heart rose up to his throat and he tightened his hold on his mate. Feeling at a loss of words- the hard lump stuck in his windpipe wouldn't let him speak anyways- Derek grabbed the teen's hand and placed it on top of his own chest.

"C'mon. You have to try...try and breathe with me. In. Out. In.." He coached, nodding encouragingly when Stiles' gaze slowly shifted from Derek's concerned eyes to his own hand rising and falling with Derek's chest. He narrowed his eyes and stared at his hand, trying to slow down his breathing as he inhaled and exhaled loudly, feeling the burn in his chest and throat slowly residing.

Eventually, in what felt like a life time, Stiles' breathing finally returned to normal and he shook his head to clear his muddled brain, confusion clouding his mind and tears swimming in his eyes. Fatigue began to sink in as he leaned weakly into Derek's chest and breathed heavily, relishing into his mate's thumb stroking his cheek in a continuous rhythm. He felt completely drained out of energy now, his whole body aching due to the low level spasms that shook him from the insides. A quick thought passed his mind and he wondered what damage that had done to the baby before he got quickly distracted by the soft kiss Derek planted on his forehead before embracing him in his arms.

He fell further into Derek's chest and snuggled in closer, wrapping his fingers around his jacket, relaxing into the touch.

Derek just wrapped his arms around the teen in return and pulled him closer, breathing heavily against Stiles' head, closing his eyes to keep his own panic down. He could feel the pain radiating off of Stiles and his heart clenched painfully when a realization struck him like a wave.

His nose flared with approaching tears and his eyes widened.

Did Stiles even want this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think :)   
> Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...I'm back and thanks a lot for not giving up on the story just yet! Read on and please tell me what you think. And yes...Stiles will live! Don't worry!

“Derek?!”  
Stiles called out for the hundredth time as his chest rose and fell a little too fast with another panic attack creeping in on him. He looked around with uncertain eyes, failing to recognize his location. His hand instinctively touched his stomach and he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply to calm himself down. He was no good to himself or his baby this way. 

Once his breathing returned to normal, he opened his eyes and assessed his surroundings with a determined look on his face, nose flared and eyebrows furrowed. This was definitely somewhere in Beacon Hills, his gut feeling told him and relief spread through him, soothing his nerves even more.

Derek could find him here. Actually, Derek could find him anywhere but the fact that he couldn’t even remember coming here in the first place or even what day or time it was…Damn!

He groaned in frustration and stepped forward, shoving away the storm of negative thoughts at the back of his mind while moving a few twigs out of the way with his arm. He looked around for even the smallest hint- anything that could connect the dots for him.

“C’mon focus Stiles..focus..focus..fo..”

Almost as if in response, a pleasant smell struck him speechless and he staggered backwards under the…force of it. His hands were suddenly shivering and a lump rose up in his throat. Whatever this was, it felt like his soul was being pulled towards it. His mind told him to run in the opposite direction but his heart couldn’t deny the calming effect the fragrance had had on him- even if that was only for a second- and his feet effortlessly moved towards the direction of the source. 

He didn’t know how long he walked for or how close he was to his destination but now his muscles were aching, every fiber in his body begging for a few minutes of rest. With a tired sigh, he stopped short in his path and ran his hand through his sweat-drenched hair, resting his back against the bark of a tree.

“DEREK!”  
He screamed with more vigor this time, desperation sneaking into his tone.

A snap of a twig grabbed his attention and panic gripped his chest immediately. He hurriedly hunched, bracing himself against the ground. His watery eyes quickly flitted around the dense forest, panicked and frightened. He didn’t know how to deal with all this…What was he supposed to do now?

With his instincts of protecting his child kicking in, he hurriedly stood up, ready to run. He decided to listen to his mind this time and was about to sprint in the opposite direction when something suddenly caught his eye and he stilled. 

Leather jacket. One he could recognize with his eyes closed.

“Derek! Oh thank God!” He yelled out to Derek who was standing only a few feet away from him, his back facing Stiles, and laughed out in relief. 

“Derek?” 

He called once more, frowning when the wolf didn’t turn around. He staggered forward taking clumsy steps while blowing out hot puffs of air. This couldn’t be happening. Not to him. 

“Derek?” He whispered as he stood right beside his mate and nervously turned around to face the wolf who continued to be unresponsive, blankly staring into space. He also noticed- with a pang of guilt-that Derek’s face was slightly reddened, almost like he had been crying. He looked disheveled and when he tiredly ran a hand across his hair, Stiles knew. 

Like a wave, the same fragrance hit him again and his eyes immediately widened in horror.

Crushed between Derek’s fingers was a bunch of flowers.

With fear escalating in his heart and his mind putting the pieces together, he curled his fingers into fists and turned around to look in Derek’s direction of sight. Memories flashed back in his eyes with painful clarity and he remembered the last time he was here as he stared at the familiar board hung in front of his eyes.

He knew where he was now. It was written in big, bold letters.

BEACON HILLS CEMETRY 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek’s mind was racing at an incredible speed as thoughts churned inside his head. Something was definitely troubling Stiles, something that was severe enough to cause a panic attack. Derek knew how Stiles reacted to situations and he could tell…that it was not just nervousness that had pushed the human over the edge this time…it had to be more. It just had to be more. 

His hand tightened on the steering wheel, knuckles turning white as he reconsidered his earlier assumption. It could not be true…could it? A frown appeared on his forehead as he realized that he was pushing the accelerator a bit too hard and he guiltily released the pressure. 

He worriedly glanced at Stiles who was curled up in the passenger seat- head leaning heavily against the window and eyes half-lidded with weariness. It took only one glance really and he felt a hurricane of emotions rising up his heart. He exhaled out loudly, shaking his head. This wasn’t fair to him. 

Looking back at the road, his jaw flexed and his nose flared with the onslaught of emotions. Couldn’t they just catch a break and be happy for once without having to think about losing each other forever?

A small whimper escaped Stiles’ mouth and the last thread of Derek’s endurance broke. His ears perked up, panic swallowing him whole as he pushed on the brakes and charged out of the car like his life dependent on it. 

The moment the wolf got down his seat, Stiles woke up with a start and his heartbeat skyrocketed. Derek’s own breath hitched in his throat as he hurried towards his mate in long strides, not once taking his eyes off his frail form. He didn’t want a repeat episode of what happened at the clinic, there was a limit to how much a human could handle…and how much he could endure without having a heart attack himself. 

He crouched down beside the car as he opened the door and quickly called out to the human,  
“Stiles…” He had intended for it to be loud but it came out more like a desperate plea and with shaky hands, Derek touched Stiles’ upper arm, careful and uncertain. 

Stiles looked disorientated for a second before he ran a hand across his face, blinking his eyes several times before finally turning around to face Derek.

“Hey…umm.. Sorry...bad dream.” He sounded guilty as he placed his hand over Derek’s still positioned on his upper arm. “I’m fine, I promise.” His lips were a thin line as a frown appeared and disappeared on his forehead more times than Derek could keep account of.

“Stiles…you can’t keep doing this to yourself. What are you thinking? Talk to me.” Derek just let the words flow out of his mouth, not putting much thought into it. It was either now or never. 

Stiles’ brow just furrowed and he shook his head, lips parting to probably fabricate another stupid excuse- one that Derek wouldn’t believe anyways. Before he could get the words out of his mouth, Derek held onto his hand, tight and desperate, “Stiles…look…I just want you to know that..”

It was a lot difficult to relay those words than Derek had initially thought and now he was struggling, his whole body going slack for a second- as if he was contemplating his decision. The moment was gone as soon as it had come though and Derek gripped his hand tighter, nodding to himself. 

“Derek, what? You’re freaking me out.” Stiles shifted so his feet were now touching the ground. 

“Stiles, I love you…and I would never force anything on you…you know that, right?” His lunch reached up to his throat again and he breathed out a loud sigh. 

Stiles just nodded, “I know…” 

The human still looked clueless and Derek wished he had never brought the topic up because saying those words out loud was going to be like stabbing himself in his heart with a hundred knives and no…he couldn’t handle it if it turned out to be true. He wanted a child…but Stiles was, is and would always be his first priority. Bottom line. 

“Stiles…if you..” Another pause. “If you don’t want this for us…I’ll understand.” Derek all but whispered. His voice shook slightly and he looked away, trying to conceal his fear and simply held onto Stiles’ hand, anchoring himself to his human form. 

The ache and rage his wolf felt when he had even considered the possibility was over-whelming and the thought of letting their child go would be like cutting off one of its limbs- accompanied with actual physical pain- and Derek shuddered at the sudden churn of his insides, struggling to exhale the long intake of breath he had drawn in. Maybe he should just stop thinking till his wolf got better control over itself. 

Stiles, on the other hand, was frozen, shock plastered on his face as he stared at Derek with wide eyes. Derek had no clue what that meant. 

“Hell yeah I want this. You have no idea how badly I want this, Sourwolf.” Stiles bowed down further and planted a quick kiss on Derek’s lips, holding his face in his hands with a wide grin stretched across his face, “I think I want this even more than you do.”

Derek only continued to stare into his eyes, focusing on his mate’s heartbeat and blocking all the other noises buzzing in his ears. With a few shaky breaths, the wolf sagged forward with relief and pinched the bridge of his nose. All the color returned to his pale skin as a smile slowly stretched across his face, the tension visibly falling off his shoulders. 

Stiles’ eyes softened and his lips slightly trembled, “I would never ask anything like that from you.” He added, gently stroking the wolf’s hand with his thumb, realizing how tough it would have been for him. 

“Then what happened back at the clinic? What are you so stressed about?” 

“You know me…I’m always stressed.” Stiles replied sheepishly and Derek released an exasperated sigh.

“Stiles..” He warned, not in the mood for being fooled around. He could read Stiles like an open book and no way was he going to let the human bottle up any of his feelings any more. 

Stiles looked down at his hands intertwined with the wolf as he spoke, the other hand unconsciously rubbing smooth circles over his abdomen.  
“This is a huge responsibility and I don’t trust myself with it." He sighed and then muttered under his breath, "I don't even deserve you to begin with.” He chuckled humorlessly and Derek’s face contorted in confusion.

“Where is all this coming from? You need to get that out of your head. Of course you deserve this."

"C'mon Derek, have you ever seen yourself in a mirror?" 

Ok yeah...this conversation was heading south and it was a low blow from Stiles' side- he knew that, they were definitely over this a long time ago. And Derek had, in every sense, proven it to him that he never even thought about it like that and he was crazily in love with Stiles and would do anything for him but...he just needed to stop this conversation. It was a little too much to handle for a day and he could do well without the emotional turmoil. 

"Ok...stop, Stiles. We've been together for over a year now...you know we are past this." Derek's voice was so gentle and hurt that Stiles just wanted to strangle himself. His lips trembled again and he looked around like a deer caught in headlights. 

Derek already knew somewhere in his heart that this was Stiles' way to avoid the conversation but it did feel real for a second and Derek just needed the confirmation. Looking at Stiles now, he was sure the earlier statement was only a cover-up. 

"I'm so sorry Derek.." A tear trickled down Stiles' cheek and he rubbed at his face with his sleeve in frustration. What was he thinking? 

Derek gently grabbed his arm and shook his head. "Just tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

It was the only push Stiles needed before he was pouring his heart out.

"I'm terr-ified Derek, what if…what if I hurt our child…or you? I really really want to give you this but I'm scared I'm going to ruin it. And I most definitely don't want to do that, Derek. I can't...can't afford it. I can’t…I won’t be able to take it if something happened to you…or this baby…I…you are all I’ve got and..” 

It was all said in a single breath and Stiles had to give himself a moment to control his breathing. A sob choked out of his throat and Derek quickly reacted. He didn't expect this. 

"Hey…hey...I’m not going anywhere any time soon. Okay? And nothing will happen to you or this baby.." He tentatively placed his palm over Stiles' stomach, "I promise you that. You don't need to worry about this as long as I'm around. You...you are my responsibility and if someone ever dares to harm a single hair on your head…” His eyes were narrowing in genuine anger and Stiles rolled his eyes in exasperation to lighten the mood. 

“You’ll rip their throats out and blah blah...you really need to get yourself a better punch line.” His voice was still thick with tears but at least his sarcasm was back. That was a good sign. 

Derek simply chuckled and gripped the side of Stiles’ neck, looking fondly into his eyes before planting a quick kiss on his lips. “Leave the worrying to me, okay?"

Stiles nodded and settled back into his seat as Derek walked back to the driver’s side. His stomach suddenly twisted into knots and he gritted his teeth to block out the pain, stifling a groan behind his lips. Why did his body need to surprise him like that all the time? The pain was gone as quickly as it had come and Stiles hurriedly tried to recover from it, quick enough for Derek to have missed the pained frown that had momentarily appeared on his forehead.

“So... you didn’t take the whole ‘No sex’ thing seriously, did you?” He asked quirking his eyebrow in a suggestive manner, grinning widely. And that stupid grin just...Derek wanted to kiss him senseless till they couldn’t breathe anymore but Deaton’s voice echoed in his ears and he shook his head. 

He grinned back instead, “You’re unbelievable, you know that? And they call me feral.” 

Stiles winked at him in return and clucked his tongue…and that did a whole lot of things to Derek who simply closed his eyes and controlled his escalating heart rate. The images that flashed in front of his eyes and…undoubtedly Stiles was the most charming guy he had ever met and phew! Shaking his head and trying to concentrate back on the road, Derek sighed, pretending to not have noticed the satisfied smile that was plastered on Stiles’ face the whole ride back home. 

Asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
